


Just For Each Other

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Virus and Trip liked to take a break from their duties and go on dates. It was always good when they took time just for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Each Other

Sometimes, Virus and Trip liked to take a break from their duties and go on dates. It was a natural thing for couples to do, really; taking time unwind and relax together in order to rekindle a relationship and keep it strong. They worked together, of course, but it wasn't the same and so they made an effort to take time just for each other at least once per week. For example, sometimes they went to the little cafe near Heibon to have coffee together. The chance of running into Aoba always made things a little more exciting. Other times they stayed at home, made a nice homemade dinner and sat at the table with a nice glass of wine and the meal they cooked together, the latest surveillance photographs of Aoba spread lovingly across the table so they could both look at them while they held hands beneath the tabletop. Sometimes their dates were purely carnal, and they remained confined to their bedroom with nothing to distract them but one another. As Trip pressed inside of Virus, teeth tugging at the gauge in Virus's ear, Virus would moan and force Trip closer with his legs locked around his back. Virus loved it when Trip whispered all the things they'd do to Aoba together against the shell of his ear as he moved; it always finished him quickly, but being able to lie against Trip afterward with the lazy heat of afterglow flowing through their bones was just as good. 

“Oi,” Trip said one night after a particularly rough fuck that had left Virus so breathless that he'd practically whited out when he'd come, “next time we go out, let's go somewhere different.”

“Hmm. Might be fun,” Virus said, wrapping his arms around Trip's neck. “Where did you have in mind?”

“Aoba lives near a new restaurant that just opened up. The reviews say it's good.”

Virus felt a shiver course the length of his spine. “Sounds good.”

“Thought you might like it,” Trip said, a soft note of fondness in his voice as he kissed the crown of Virus's head. 

Virus felt heat forming in the pit of his stomach again, so he arched his hips so Trip could feel the heat of his skin, how his cock was already half-hard. Trip shuddered, but he smirked as Virus reached for the dresser, slicked his fingers with the lubricant they'd left there before and began to work two fingers inside of him.

“You always know what will make me happy, Trip,” Virus said breathlessly. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Trip said, voice husky with arousal as Virus prepared him. “I know.”

It was always good when they took time just for each other.


End file.
